kagome aku mencintaimu
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: inuyasha dan kagome pergi melawan demon, pada pertengahan jalan dia bertemu dengan si ginchan. ginchan yang rada aneh buat kagome ga jenuh bagaimana kisah selengkapnya
1. Chapter 1

FF genre komedi Category : Inuyasha and Gintama Pemain: inukago , kagoginta . . .

\- Danau Goshinboku-

Seorang pria berhelaian biru muda tampak sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa (baca : dengan edan nya). Sang pria yang di ketahui bernama Gintama itu datang bawa bunga berwarna kecoklatan (baca : bunga layu). Ia akan menghampiri sang pujaan hati tercintahhh yang sedang beriatirahat di Pohon Keramat dekan danau tersebut. Yaa walau ia tahu kalau Kagome menyukai Inuyasha. Tapi dengan berbekalkan tekat 'Sebelum Janur Kuning Melengkung, Kagome Masih Bisa Direbut' yang entah dari mana dapatnya membuat si pria biru itu bersemangat ala Rock Lee fandom sebelah. . Di tengah perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Shippo si siluman rubah kecil menggemaskan pipi tembem lucu dan biki- ehh oke cukup, intinya dia lucu. . Shippo yang melihat bunga kecoklatan (baca : layu) Gintama dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Nee, Gin-san. Boleh kuminta ?" Katanya sambil merampas satu tangkai bunga itu.

"Hei ! Aku belum bilang boleh kan !" Kata Gintama sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini enak terimakasih, bye bye" Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gintama dengan sumpah-sumpah serapahnya. "Dasar rubah jajadian, kitsune edan, kuram-ehh itu kurama dari fandom sebelah, tak boleh di sebut..." (*Lha onoh disebut tadi :3) .

"Eh bentar...memang enak apa ya ?" Katanya sambil ikut mencoba bunya kecoklatan itu. Sedetik kemudian, mukanya membiru tanda bahwa bunga itu tidak layak makan.

"Rubah kampr** !" . Tak terasa sudah satu tahun perjalan-ehh...wait...lama bener perasaan...Ekhhem (ganti). . Tak terasa Gintama sudah sampai di pohon keramat tempat Kagome beristirahat. Disana ia melihat kagome seorang diri. Ia pun menghampiri Kagome dengan seringaian bak om om pedofil dari negeri antah berantah. . "Nee Kagome... kamu suka aku atau Inu... kalau suka aku terima bunga, walau layu" Kata Gintama nangis bombay, tangan kirinya memegang perut. Oke ini niat akting atau dia ada urusan di kamar mandi ?.

"Nee Kagome... kamu suka aku atau Inu... kalau suka aku terima bunga, walau layu" Kata Gintama nangis bombay, tangan kirinya memegang perut. Oke ini niat akting atau dia ada urusan di kamar mandi ?. "Nee Gintama bau apa ini ? ke wc dulu gih, Jangan-jangan kamuu..." Noh kan, Kagome mengendus sesuatu dari arah Gintama. "Ehehehe, aku tidak kuat. Hasrat ini harus segera dikeluarkan ! Kagome tungguuuuuu !" Kata Gintama sambil lari terbirit-birit, menyelesaikan urusannya di WC tentunya. Jangan tanya itu WC ada dimana pada jaman itu. (Kagome : Oiii autor kenapa aku ga di jodohkan sama inu malah sama si biru berupil ini ?! -,-" Author : Ikutin skrip aje cyinn~ #ignore us) . . _tiba tiba inuyasha datang_ . . "Bau sekali, kamu belum mandi kago ?" Kata Inuyasha sambil ngendus badan kagome "Engga kok itu si Gintama..." Kata Kagome heran "Eh kenapa ?" Tanya Inuyasha heran "liat deh si gintolun ... eh gintameng... eh ginto kun ... eh Ginta..." Kata Kagome heran dengan ala emak emak iklan Axis yang Sukirman Sukijan Supriman Superman Ironman Spide- okee cukup.

Dia bawa bunga mau nyatakan perasaannya pada Kagome-chan, tapi bunga layu yang bergenus Bougainvillea dan berordo Caryophyllales ini malah ia makan, dasar bodoh itu kan makanan para kitsune. Kalau ia makan, ia bisa sakit perut hebat" Kata Shippo yang entah tiba-tiba nongol disana.  
Bentar...bentar si Shippo kenapa bisa jenius gitu ? Usut punya usut ternyata bunga yang dimaksud Shippo itu cuma khusus buat sebangsa nya atau Kitsune, bunga yang bisa meningkatkan IQ kaya obat suplemen di jaman kagome, pantesan Shippo langsung jenius. Tentu saja Inuyasha dan Kagome melongo.

"Ia gugup lalu mengeluarkan gas yang disebut dengan Flatulensi" Noh kan bahasa dewanya Shippo muncul lagi.

"Kentut maksudnya -,-" Kata Kagome dan Inuyasha bersama, sungguh Shippo yang jenius ini sangat tidak berperike-Shippo-an /?.

.  
"Etto...yaa orang awam menyebutnya demikian ahahaha" Kata Shippo sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang ketombe-ehh tidak gatal maksudnya, ia pun merasa garing, sumpah.

Dan hari ini pun berakhir sejahtera :3

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2

Judul: kagome akumencintaimu

Kagoinu, kagogincan

Aku yang membuat 2 cowok kehilangan kendali

\- di danau bersandar di bawah pohon-

Nee, kagome boleh aku menciummu"kata inuyasha" , boleh kok , asal kendalikan emosimu ya kamu masih di bawah kendali sifat inumu masih belum terkontrol, "kago memberi syarat" (memerah wajah kago). Tutup matamu kagome "inu berbisik" (mendekati mulut kago)(emosi inu tidak terkendali muncul lah telinga inuyasha , tuing tuing tuing (telinga inuyasha ketika mencium kagome keluar)... cotto matte kudasai ne, "kago dengan suara pelan" (membetulkan baju). A.. a.a .aku ke desa dulu "inuyasha berkata kaku" (pergi meninggalkan kagome)

Moo yameru ne ... "kagome berbicara dengan inuyasha", (memaikan kuping inu) nee kawai nee inuyasha ... "kagome tersenyum kegelian" (muka merah dan ketawa)

-datanglah si tukang onar-

Inuyasha dan kagome boleh tidak aku ikut bersantai atau istirahat di danau,"kata ginchan" (mimisan mendadak). Hahahahahha hahahaha "suara kagome dan inuyasha keluar" (mereka tertawa melihat si ginchan mimisan), kamu .kenapa .haha mimisan , "inuyahsa berbicara terbata bata" ( tersedak seketika ketika minu)... buaaaar (muncratlah teh ochi yang di minum inuyasha ), gomen ...gomen hahahha .hahha "inu tertawa"(masih tertawa menahan kupingnya karena geli).

Waktu itu, aku pas mau istirahat di danau aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua sedang berduaan berciuman . aku penasaran melihat kalian "mengingat ingat ginchan" (mengerutkan keningnya).

Teringatlah flashback (on):

Kago boleh aku menciummu " inuyasha tidak sabar mencium kekasihnya" ( masih penasaran si ginchan bersembunyi di balik pohon no 2 sebelah kiri di danau). Aku mau liat siapa disana, "kata ginchan dengan penasaran", hooo rupanya kagome ku tercinta suka sama si inu itu "nada penasaran " (mengintip lebih dekat). Tes...tes (tiba tiba darah muncrat dari hidung)... haduh kalau gini buat mimisan dan ga akan berhenti "kata ginchan" (sambil mengelap hidung yang terus mimisan).

Aku keluar ajalah ikut sama dia, "kata ginchan".

Flash back off:

Nah jadi begitu ceritanya kagome, inuyahsa "kata gincan, nada yang merasa bersalah".

Etto ngomong, ngomong bisakah kamu belikan bajuku yang baru, "kata ginchan".

Ah kamu ini udah gede , ayoo besok masih ada kerjaan di desa "kata inu".

Hidup itu tidak harus dewasa buatlah seperti anak-anak agar tidak stress "kata ginchan"

He tunggu , tunggu maksudmu aku keliatan tua , pak tua "nada inu yang tidak terkontrol keluar".

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Judul: aku cinta kamu kagome

Inukago,kagoghinchan

\- di desa-

"Hari ini ada pecahan bola empat arwah, yang baru dan monsternya sangat gana".kata kagome?

View :

Suasana di pedesaan, sangat ramai dan mereka sedang gotong royong menanam padi

"Kagome, sebaiknya aku dan gintoki yang mengurusnya". Kata , inuyasha!

"Tok...tokkk" suara pintu yang sedang di ketok

"Iya sebentar ada apa ya", kagome membuka pintu!

" ...bo lehkah aku..a..aku masuk", kata gintoki yang memakai topeng

"Ada apa sayang", inu bertanya?

"Ha.. .hahahhahaha... kenapa kamu pakai topeng dan memakai ekor seperti inu", kagome ketawa terbahak bahak!

Inuyasha meliat wajah sahabatnya itu sambil menahan ketawa, "aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu kawanku".

"Nanti aku ceritakan, yang pasti kalian tidak taukan wajahku kenapa?", kata gintoki dengan mengasah senjatanya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau pergi habis terbenam matahari atau pagi?", kata gintoki, dengan nada datar!

Gintoki meliat kagome dan inuyasha

"Nee,jawablah", ginchan merasa tidak dipedulikan.

"Sabar, lah. Kami masih membereskan bekal" kata inuyasha,

-tiba tiba, kago kehilangan kesadarannya-

"Kagome,kamu kenapa?"tanya, inu dengan cemas.

"Inuyasha, kamu harus membawanya ke nenek chiyo!" kata ginchan, dengan wajah khawatir.

\- di depan rumah nenek chiyo-

"Chiyo, tolong bukakan pintunya!" inuyasha, masih cemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bukakan pintunya!", chiyo menjawab, dan melihat keluar.

"Ada apa dengan kagome?", nenek chiyo, melihat wajah kagome.

"Tiba-tiba, dia sudah pingsan dan pucat." Inuyasha, menjelaskan situasinya.

"Inu, bisakah kamu ambil pisau!."kata nenek, chiyo dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Untuk apa?", kata inuyasha.

"Ini, pengaruh pecahan bola empat arwah. Sihirnya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya kagome, aku harus menyayat goresan di kakinya biar sihirnya keluar." Kata nenek chiyo, sambil membuat ramuan leluhurnya. "Baiklah chiyo", kata inu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf , kagome aku akan melukai kakimu sedikit buat mengeluarkan sihir di tubuhmu." Kata nenek chiyo dengan wajah sedih.

\- nenek chiyu mengeluarkan darah dari kaki kagome-

"Inuyasha, tolong bawakan ramuannya yang ku buat dan ramuan penurun panas!"

"Baiklah, chiyo." , kata, inuyasha. "Hei, inuyasha. Apa kamu belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?". Kata nenek chiyo, wajah cemas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome aku mencintaimu

Kagoinu, kagoginchan

\- di dunia halusinasi-

"Aku di mana, ini di mana sih." Kagome panik, dia bertanya sendiri.

-di dunia nyata-

"Nenek chiyo, apakah kagome bisa tertolong". Inuyasha, memeluk kagome. Dia sadar pelukannya tidak akan membangunkan kagome.

Nenek chiyo hanya menangis dan diam

"Nenek chiyo apakah kagome, masih belum bisa diselamatkan," kata gintoki, dengan cemas. Gintoki yang mencintai kagome merasa cemas, dia tau kalau kagome hanya menyukai inuyasha.

-pintu terdengar ada ketokan-

"Sebentar, aku mau buka pintu dulu." Kata nenek chiyo, sambil mengusapkan air mata.

"Oh, nak miroku. Untung kamu datang, apakah kamu sudah membaca surat." Nenek chiyo, menanyakan surat yang dikirim untuk miroku.

"Aku sudah tau, itu. Memang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Tapi mau gimana lagi, dia di masa depan renkanasi kikiyou mantan inuyasha." Miroku, berkata pelan, supaya inuyasha dan gintoki tidak mendengarkan percakapan nenek chiyo dan gintoki.

\- kesadaran kagome berada di dunia halusinasi-

"Inuyasha, gintoki!." Kagome memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Kamu monster, apa tujuanmu membuat arwah ku ke sini?" kagome, menghunuskan panah ke monster, dengan keadan berdarah

"Tujuanku ke sini karena majikanku ingin membunuhmu dan membuat mu tidak berada di dunia masa lalu". Monster , mengeluarkan senjatanya yaitu pecutan maut.

" ...i... inuyasha." Kagome mulai kelelahan.

\- di dunia nyata-

"Nenek chiyo bila kamu tidak ingin aku terpukul karena mendengar ceritamu dan miroku sahabat lama ku kamu juga mengapa menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Miroku, sebaiknya kamu kasih tau saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat inuyasha terpukul. Taun lalu dia sudah terpukul kematian kakakku... dan sekarang terpukul dengan keadaan kagome". Nenek chiyo menyuruh miroku untuk menceritakan keadaan kagome.

"Sebenarnya ini sulit di ceritakan inuyasha , gintoki. Kagome terkena racun pedang pada waktu melawan monster, racun itu membuat dia berhalusinasi dan arwahnya berada di dunia halusinasi". Kata miroku, dengan suara cemas dan wajah panik.

"Apa!" kata inuyasha dengan tidak percaya.

TBC

Note :bagaimana keadaan kagome, dan apakah kagome bisa di selamatkan . lalu apakah inuyasha bisa menyelamatkan kagome dengan keadaan inuyasha yang masih labil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pair : kagoinu, kagoginchan

Author POV: kagome, gintoki, inuyahsa

\- di rumah nenek chiyou-

"Nenek, tolong sembuhkan kagome. Aku tidak mau hal yang dulu terulang pada kagome."kata inuyasha, yang menangis.

"Kau.. seharusnya menyelesaikan dengan onee san ku. Apa masalahmu, ini ulah racun dibuat oleh kikiyo." Kata nenek chiyo.

"Inuyasha, aku ingin bicara sama kamu. Kendalikan amarahmu ketika melawan monster." Kata miroku, dengan memberi kalung pengendali amarah.

"Yaataa, aku menemukan ide." Kata gintama.

Tekejut si inu dan nenek chiyo.

"Ada apa gin, kok tiba tiba mengejutkan aku." Kata inuyasha.

"Kita undang shippo dan sango, gimana. Kan mereka ahli dalam hal menangkap monster." Kata gintama.

\- tersedaklah miroku-

Buaaaar... muncratlah air minum yang diminum miroku. "Kau bilang apa?, mengundang gadis aneh itu yang sangat menjengkalkan." Kata miroku, yang membereskan air minum yang muncrat ketika mendengar nama sango di sebut.

"Ada apa dengan cewek keren itu? si sango, dia keren dan cantik." Kata gintama, heran ketika mendengar sango disebut.

"Iee nandemonai, taehen taehen. Aku lebih baik mengumpet, kalau shippo sih tidak apa apa."kata miroku, seketika mengecilkan suaranya.

"Oh iya buka ya , topeng mu, topeng mu please gintoki ."kata inu , sambil mencari cara celah supaya gintoki buka topeng.

flash back inuyahsa on:

"nee, kagome. Kamu mirip mantanku yang meninggal. Apakah di dunia yang datang kamu adalah renkar-?". Kata inuyasha, seketika menghentikan percakapannya dengan kagome.

"Apa inuyasha, kok diem."kata kagome heran.

"Ie nandemonai, jangan pikirkan ucapan ku ya." Kata inuyasha , sambil tersenyum.

"Inu, aku boleh ikut melawan monster tidak." Kata kagome, memohon inu untuk bertarung melawan monster.

"Lebih baik kamu di desa sama masyarakat, di hutan bahaya." Kata inuyasha, yang menasihati kagome supaya kagome tidak terluka di kejadian yang sama yang dialami kikiyo.

 _Yah cinta lama inuyasha adalah kikiyo, tapi cinta barunya kagome meski dia punya rasa suka tapi dia belum bisa mengungkapkan cintanya_

"Tapi, aku pandai dalam memanah. Dan aku bisa mencium pecahan bola empat arwah."kata kagome, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia lihai dalam memanah.

Flash back inuyasha Off:

"Mungkin gara-gara aku mengijinkan dia ikut membunuh monster, dia jadi terluka." Kata inuyasha, yang sedang menangis.

\- suasana sedih masih di rasakan inuyasha, miroku dan gintama malah asyikan bergurau atau humoris-

Miroku

 _"Ye ye, kamu kebuka topengnya... wkwkwkwkkw". Kata miroku, sambil mengejek temennya._

Gintama

"Dasar anak, malah sengaja buka topeng. Haduh , gawat lah mukaku ini." Kata gintama, yang cemas akan sesuatu terjadi.

\- nenek chiyo tiba tiba memukul kepala gintama dan miroku hingga benjol-

"Ampun nek, aku sudah terluka wajah mulusku kenapa engkau menambahkan derita kepalaku." Kata gintama, dengan nada alaynya keluar.

Noh nada alay keluar kan .

"Iya, nenek kenapa kamu memukul kepala biksu yang berharga ini?". Kata miroku , yang mengelus kepala berharganya.

"Liatlah si inuyasha sedang menangis, kalian malah bertingkah sperti anak kecil."kata nenek chiyo, yang sedang membuat ramuan untuk kagome.

"Sudahlah inu, kamu harus bisa kuat. Kalau kamu begini, kagome bakal sakit di pikiran juga bukan hanya badannya aja." Kata miroku yang menghibur , sobatnya si inuyasha.

"Aku tau, sekarang kenapa miroku benci dengan sango. Karena miroku su—." Kata miroku yang tiba-tiba perkataannya terhenti, karena di injak miroku.

("author jahat buat aku menderita". Kata gintoku yang kesal dengan author.)

Gomen ya ahahahha bukan masalah jahat ini biar seru author buat biar ga klise

"Haa... haaaa...haaa ... haaaaa."inuyasha tertawa tepingkal pingkal.

"Kenapa inuyasha, kok kamu tiba-tiba tertawa?." Kata miroku.

"Si ginchan, wajahnya seperti hiasan polkadot. Haaaaa... ..ha." kata inuyasha, yang tertawa tepingkal pingkal.

"Aree... kamu lagi latian lawak ya , huahahahahhahaha." Kata miroku, tertawa nyaring.

"Puas... puas tertawalah semaumu...". kata gintama, yang kesal akibat diketawakan dua sahabatnya yang jail.

"Nih rasakan jurus centong ku." Nenek chiyo, memukul ketiga bocah bandel yang kelai di situais _genting._

"Ampun sensei, ampun udah cukup penderitaan ku." Kata miroku, yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

 _Yah kepala miroku benjol kedua kalinya senasip dengan gintama tapi lebih paranya si inuyahsa._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Penyesalan inuyasha

Pair : kagoinu,gintakago

"sudah ku bilang berapa kali, segel lah kekuatan mu inu." Kata nenek chiyou, yang sedang mengobati kagome.

"Maafkan aku kagome, kalau saja kamu tidak terlibat di cinta masa laluku kamu tidak akan terluka." Inuyasha menangis dan memegang kepala kagome.

"Ehem...ehem... sudahkah pembicaraannya ." kata gintama yang merasa di hiraukan.

"Sudahlah gintama, lebih baik kamu membereskan perlengkapan untuk membunuh demon." Kata miroku yang membuat teh.

-tok... tokk... tok...

"Sebentar, iya siapa di sana. Oh kamu sango, mari masuk." Kata nenek chiyou yang membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Apa... sango di sini, kenapa bisa." Kata miroku yang kaget melihat gadis pemburu demo.

"Hooo... bagus... kamu di sini, ya. Ga ku sangka aku bisa menagih hutangmu kemarin." Kata sango yang melotot ke arah si miroku.

"Emang ada apa sango... sampai si biksu ini ketakutan padamu. Aku sampai geli...hahahahaha." kata gintama yang ketawa melihat miroku sok seperti batu karena melihat si sango.

"Ga...ga ada apa apa... benar kan sango ku sayang." Kata miroku... yang dengan ketakutan berkata pada sango.

 _Yah sebenarnya sungguh aneh karena si sango pernah dibuat kesal sama biksu pervert ini... dia tidak sengaja mengintip sango ketika membetulkan bajunya_

"Kukira biksu satu ini tidak pervert, ya kan inuyasha." Kata gintoki, yang sedang menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Ah... apa... iya.."kata inuyasha, yang tekejut.

"Shippo lalalala...shipo lalalala...". kata shipo yang sedang menyanyi.

"Utang onee sango dan onii miroku adalah kalian harus menikah." Kata shipo , dengan senang dan mengejek dua temannya.

"Ga.. ga mau lagian cewek ini galak ... canti dari mananya... masih cantikan kagome ... iyakan inuyasha , ginchan." Kata miroku, yang menyangkal kalau dia ga mau di jodohin sama sango.

"Apaaa... kamu bilang aku jelek... tapi kenapa kamu mengintip ku." Kata sango dengan kesal, dan memukul kepala miroku.

"Sudah kalian lekas berangkat, untuk mendapatkan penawar racun untuk kagome. Satu lagi inuyasha, kakakku sudah meninggal jangan terpengaruh hawa silumannya." Kata nenek chiyo yang menyuruh mereka pergi.

...Sesampai di hutan...

"Kikiyo, tolong jangan membuat kagome terluka."kata inuyasha, yang mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Kamu mudah berkata begitu, tapi ketika aku dalam keadaan sekarat kamu tidak di sampingku. Ini adalah balasan untuk mu."kata kikiyo, yang merasa kesal karena masa lalunya yang memilukan bersama inuyasha.

"kamu tidak akan ku biarkan, membuat temanku sedih." Kata miroku, dengan mengularkan lubang angin dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu, dasar perempuan berhati setan."kata gintoki , dengan mengeluarkan pedang.

"Silahkan ambil ramuan penawar di tanganku kalau kalian bisa."kata kikiyo, yang mengeluarkan seruling daun.

"Inu, jangan terpengaruh dengan suara seruling itu ingat kata nenek chiyo." Kata miroku, yang menutup lubang angin di tangannya.

 _Inuyasha, tidak sengaja melukai wajah miroku. Karena emosi demon yang di dalam tubuhnya keluar._

"Inu... sadarkan dirimu... kamu akan melukai kagome kalau emosi mu tidak stabil..." kata miroku, yang menahan serangan.

"Miroku ahoo, aku saja yang melawan si kikiyo gadis siluman itu." Kata sango, yang melawan kikiyo dengan senjatanya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenangan di masa lalu.

Pair: kagomeinu, kagomeginchan

DC : rumiko takashi dan hidekai sorachi

"Ahoo... kamu gila apa ... dia berbhaya... dia sudah di rasuki siluman."kata miroku.

"Aku ... mempunyai utang padamu ... miroku." Sango tersenyum manis dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Sango!". Teriak miroku.

Sango meneteskan air matanya dia bangga kalau miroku cinta padanya... dia berhutang selama ini dia kurang peka dengan miroku... dia tau sifat miroku... yang menjengkel...

"Miroku... kamu tolong sango saja, biar aku dan chipo yang menyadarkan inuyasha." Kata gintoki.

"Duduk!" kata gintoku.

Inuyasha masih di bawah kesadarannya, ya dia adalah setengah siluman ibunya manusia dan ayahnya siluman. Berbeda dengan kakak kandungnya yang siluman seutuhnya. Karena ayahnya memiliki dua istri yang satu istrinya siluman dia melahirkan sesshomaru dan inuyasha di lahirkan seorang wanita yang ber ras manusia. Waktu itu manusia dan demon bersatu ... ayah inuyasha dan ibunya saling mencintai, beberapa bulan mereka melahirkan seorang anak yang di beri nama inuyasha.

\- di rumah nenek chiyo-

"Kagome, maaf aku tinggalkan sebentar. Ada urusan di hutan."

Nenek chiyo meninggalkan rumah... dia tau kalau kakaknya kikiyo mempunyai dendam terhadap inuyahsa... maka dia meracuni kagome ketika kagome mencari bola empat arwah. Kagome terkena panah di lengannya, luka nya tidak begitu parah tapi racunnya bereaksi makin memburuk.

\- di hutan-

Oiiii siluman rubah... apa kamu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu. Gintoki melihat inuyasha yang memegang kepalanya, yah kepalanya di pukul shippo ketika inuyasha menjadi dark inuyasha.

"Kakak inu... kamu... harusnya bisa menahanan amarah." Kakak kagome, lagi sakit parah... dan kakak sango dan kak miroku lagi melawan kikiyo."

"Aku tau... sudahlah ... maafkan aku."

"Sangoo! "

Miroku berteriak ketika melihat pacarnya terluka... dia merasa terpukul seandainya dirinya yang bodoh bisa melawan kikiyo , sango tidak terluka parah.

"Dasar ahoo... kamu selalu saja ceroboh... utangku padamu sudah terbalaskan..." kata sango yang penuh emosi melihat pacarnya yang rada bego dan sekaligus pervert.

\- di rumah-

Kagome setengah sadar, dirinya masih lemas... dia mendengar teriakan inuyasha yang kesakitan dan emosi inuyasha yang keluar kendali.

"Inuu... dimana kamu... itta." Kagome mencari inuyasha... dia berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Nona... mau kemana... " kata seseorang.

"Kamu di sini saja... aku ada pesan ... di suruh merawatmu..." kata pemuda di sebrang rumah.

"Ha'i arigatou... makasih..."

#OMAKE

#di hutan#

"Eh enaknya begini melihat cewek di hutan..." kata miroku si pervert.

"Dasar hentai... echi... lagi." Gintoku menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dapat dari mana nih cowok begini...kok maunya sango dapat cowok aneh." Kata gintoku.

"Hahahhaha... ga tau lah yang penting aku cinta mati. Keunikannya yang bikin aku suka sama dia." Kata sango tertawa polos.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 _-Confess_ to sango-

Pair : inukago, kagoginta.

POV inuyasha.

"Sudah lah sango, buat apa kamu memendam rasa cinta dengan miroku. Aku tau dia pasti menerima mu."

"Dia pemalu, dia manamungkin mau mengungkapkan rasa cintanya ke aku." Sango baerkata padaku, kalau dia suka dengan miroku. Yah bagaimanapun sango adalah kenalan sahabatku. Entah sejak kapan mereka bertemu.

"Inuyasha, kita cepat-cepat pulang." Kata miroku menyuruh ku pulang.

"Miroku, tunggu aku ada sesuatu yang mau ku bilang padamu."

"Ada apa inuyahsa?."tanya miroku ke aku.

Hari ini inuyasha akan terus terang tentang perasaan sahabatnya mau bagaimana lagi setiap ketemu sango dia lupa kalau dia punya hutang ke sango.

"Aku, mau bicara. Kamu sebenarnya suka sango atau tidak. Kalau kamu suka bilang ke sango, sebelum dia di rebut yang lainnya." Aku menyuruh miroku untuk terus terang ke sango, karena aku tau miroku itu pemalu kalau ketemu cewek, walau dia agak gelisah. Aku sengaja menyuruh sahabatku, dari pada dia pura-pura ga suka sama sango ke yang lain mending blak-blakan aja.

"Apa... ga mungkin ... dia ga mau terima aku." Miroku kaget ketika aku menyuruh dia untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Miroku... sango sudah tau kalau kamu suka dia. Dia bilang aku, dia bilang miroku suka tapi tidak jujur ke kamu."

"Lalu... lalu ... apa dia bilang kalau dia menerima aku." Ujar miroku yang terbata-bata karena ucapanku yang to the point.

"Aku dulu punya kikiyo, sekarang kagome... kuutarakan cintanya ke mereka... wanita pasti mau menerima seorang pria yang terus terang."

"Hee... kau masih bahas hubungan sango dan miroku". Ujar lelaki berambut abu-abu yang bosan dengan pembicaraannya.

"Baik lah, aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku... " kata miroku...

"Hufft... punya sahabat tapi pemalu ... kapan mau nikahnya nanti."

POV kagome

"Nenek... aku boleh bertanya siapa wanita bernama kikiyo."

"Aku masih penasaran, ketika inuyasha bilang itu adalah wanita berhati iblis... dia masih punya dendam sama inu. " pikiran kagome masih mengacau.

"Kikiyo adalah kakakku... dia tewas ketika siluman yang menyukainya di tolak cintanya oleh kakakku." Ujar nenek chiyou.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan inuyahsa ne." Tanya ku ke nenek chiyou, karena aku heran apa hubungannya dengan inu.

"Mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih... inu dan kikiyo saling mencintai. Tapi karena monster yang suka dengan kakaku di tolak cintanya. Kakaku tewas di bunuh monster itu, dan inuyasha di segel. Dan kakakku masih belum menerima kenyataan." Jawab nenek chiyou kepadaku.

"Maafkan ... aku nek... hiks... hiks... aku merusak hubungan kikiyo dan inuyasha." Aku tak bisa menahan tangis ini, karena aku renkarnasi kikiyo dan lahir di bulan yang sama. Aku juga terluka.

"Sudahlah kagome, itu adalah masa lalu. Inuyasha sekarang memiliki kamu." Ujar nenek chiyou yang melihat aku menangis.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

PESTA PERAYAAN HARI JADI KAGOME

PAIR : INUKAGO, SLIDE: GINTAKAGO

\- Pagi hari-

"Nenek, chiyou aku pamit dulu mau ke dunia ku." Kagome berpamitan dengan nenek chiyou.

"Kau tidak berpamitan dengan inuyasha."

"Tidak nek, dia juga tau kok nanti." Kata kagome bergegas menuju sumur tua.

"Oke baiklah, hati-hati kagome."

-Di sumur tua-

"Oke, baiklah aku akan melompat." Kata kagome yang melompat ke sumur

Setibanya di dunia manusia kagome bergegas pulang kerumah

"kagome, kagome."

Suara ibu memanggil dari kejauhan, aku bergegas ke tempat ibu.

"Dari mana kamu saja nak."

"Dari tempat teman kok bu, tapi aku masih pakai baju beginian." Kata kagome bergegas menuju rumahnya.

"Uaa, akhirnya nyampai rumah." Kagome baring di kasurnya, sambil melihat foto sahabatnya dan inuyasha ketika mereka sehabis pulang berperang.

"Kagome... makan dulu makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata ibu kagome

POV kagome on:

"Nenek, jangan beri tau inu dan teman-teman ya aku pulang." Kata kagome.

"Kenapa kamu pulang cepat sekali." Tanya nenek chiyou.

"Aku ada test nenek, test ujian di sekolhku." Kata kagome.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberi tau mereka tapi kamu nanti kesini lagi kan." Kata nenek chiyou, sambil menanyakan akankah kagome bakal ke dunia siluman.

"Iya nek."

POV kagome off:

"Ha'i okasan nanti aku kebawah." Kata kagome sambil meletakkan foto sahabatnya dan inuyasha.

Tap...tap... tap

Langkah kaki kagome menuju lantai bawah, kagome segera menuju ruang makan.

"Itadakimas." Kagome langsung melahap makanannya, dan mencuci semua piring.

"Oh, iya okasan. Kemarin ada telpon tidak. " bukannya kamu, kemarin ketempat temanmu.

"Oh iya aku lupa." Senyum kagome.

\- di dunia siluman-

"chiyou, apakah kagome berpamitan dengan mu saja." Kata inuyasha, dengan wajah merengut.

"Emangnya ada apa." Kata nenek chiyou.

"Aku padahal sudah menyediakan hadiah ultah buat kagome eh, dia main pergi saja."

Inuyasha muram, karena kagome main pergi tidak pamitan dengan inuyasha.

\- di dunia manusia-

#Pagi hari

"Suprise untuk kaka." Kata adiknya Kagome.

"Suprise untukmu Kagome putriku." Kata ibunya Kagome.

"Suprise buat mu putriku yang cantik." Kata ayah Kagome.

"Wah makasih adikku, makasih ayah dan ibu." Kagome tersenyum gembira." Kalian tau aja kalau hari ini ulang tahunku." Kagome senang, kalau orangtuanya dan adiknya tau kalau dia ulang tahun.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Crosever

Hana Pusparini

Pair: InuKago slight: Gintoki kagome

Rate: T-M

Genre: action, comedy, romance, supernatural, adventure

Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo, charnyanya campur, author baru belajar, dan bahasa kurang

Reedit Kagome

DLDR

'Cuaca hari ini lagi tidak kompak. Semenjak aku meninggalkan dunia siluman dunia ini terasa sepi tanpa Inuyasha. Ibu memanggilku ketika lagi asyik-asyiknya tidur, yah begitulah ibuku namanya juga orang tua yang penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana dengan Inuyasha, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku izin dengan kakek, untuk menemui kuil di kotaku. Kakekku adalah penjaga kuil di kota, dia mengurus berbagai acara adat sampai ritual perayaan matsuri. Hari ini aku ujian Bahasa jepang dan matematika.' batinku dalam hati.

"Ibu, hadiahnya aku simpan di laci ya." Ucapku sambil memakan roti panggang.

"Kagome, setelah pulang sekolah kamu harus membantu kakek di kuil ya." Tandas Ibuku sambil memasak di dapur.

"Ibu, aku berangkat. Adik ayo kita ke sekolah, nanti telat."

'Aku pergi sekolah sambil menggunakan syal, walau cerah angin berhembus dengan meniupkan udara yang begitu dingin. Biasanya aku dengan inuyasha pergi ke kedai, di dunia siluman suasanya indah dan tentram.'

"Kakak, kemana saja kamu?. Aku kemarin di telepon sama teman kakak, hari ini dia ulang tahun." Tanya adikku.

"Humm...kemana ya? Ah sudahlah, ayo kita ke halte nanti telat." Ucapku sambil berlari menuju Halte bus.

'Pohon Sakura daun dan bunganya belum mekar, cuaca cerah. Tapi suhunya dingin, angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutku yang terurai. Bus menuju ke sekolah sudah datang aku dan adikku bergegas masuk ke bus.'

"Ayo, cepat masuk ini bus terakhir. Kalau kita tidak masuk nanti busnya pergi."

'Keadaan di bus sungguh sunyi, banyak anak sekolah berjalan kaki menuju ke sekolah. Jarak rumahku dan sekolah sekitar satu meter perjalanannya.'

"Oh, ya jangan bilang ayah dan ibu ya aku menginap di kuil. Soalnya aku ada perlu dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah kak, tapi ingat besok pagi jangan absen lagi nanti ku adukan ke ibu." Ucap Souta dengan wajah kesalnya.

'Bus sudah sampai di sekolah, banyak murid baru yang datang. Hari ini adalah taun ajaran baru di sekolah. Aku turun dari bus bersama adikku, ketika kami turun seorang gadis meneriakkan namaku.'

"Kagome, kamu kemana saja? Aku kangen sama kamu." Gadis berambut keriting itu memaggilku,dia bernama Ayumi dia adalah ketua dalam club vocal di sekolah ku."

"Oh, aku lagi ke tempat kakekku di kuil. Kakekku sakit, emang ada apa Ayumi?"

"Besok kita ada latihan vocal. Oh, iya hari ini ada teman kita yang ulang tahun. Apakah kamu ada waktu luang hari ini?" Tandas Ayumi, ia menanyakan apakah aku ada waktu luang untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun.

'Yah, selain dia sahabatku. Ayumi adalah teman kecilku. Kami bertemu saat SMP, waktu itu dia penyendiri dan banyak teman yang menjauhinya.

Ting Tong'

'Bel sekolah berbunyi, kami bergegas ke sekolah. Dari arah kejauhan Yuka memanggilku.'

"Kagome, Ayumi. Kalian berangkat sekolah bersama-sama?", gadis berambut pendek dengan mata indahnya menyapa kami berdua. Adikku asyik mendahului kami bertiga, yang sedang masuk kelas.

"Kakak, aku ke kelas duru hari ini aku olahraga." Ucap adikku yang masuk ke kelas.

'Suasana di kelas ramai, siswa-siswi asyik mengobrol di kelas. Guru Bahasa jepang belum masuk ruangan. Aku, Ayumi dan Yuka belajar penulisan Kanji. Ketika kami membaca halaman 10, guru bahasa jepang sudah memasuki ruangan.'

"Anak-anak sekarang ujian bahasa jepang, tas kalian taruh di depan. Jangan ada yang menyontek."

"Baik Bu guru." Murid-murid di kelas menaruh tas di depan. Mereka hanya menyiapkan Kotak pensil dan Pena.

"Kagome, setelah selesai ikut saya keruang kelas." Ucap Guru Bahasa jepang. Yah Guru Bahasa Jepang kami adalah wali kelas kami, dia khawatir kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan.

"Baik, Bu." Ucapku sambil menjawab pertanyaan di lembar jawaban.

"Ah, kok tidak enak badan. Apakah aku sakit." Ucapku sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Kagome, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ayumi, ia duduk di sebelahku.

"Bu guru,Kagome pusing. Mukanya pucat."

"Ayumi, aku tidak apa-apa. aku sehat, jangan mencemaskan diriku."

Brukk

'Suara aku terjatuh, berbunyi kencang. Ayumi dan Yuka membawaku ke Uks. Mereka izin dengan Guru Bahasa Jepang.'

"Bu Kagome pingsan, badannya panas." Teriak Yuka.

"Kenapa, badanku lemas?" Batinku dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Kalian berdua bawa kagome ke ruang kesehatan."

'Aku merasa tidak enak badan, badanku lemas dan pandanganku. Perlahan pandanganku mulai buram dan aku tidak bisa berbicara. Yang aku dengar hanya suara Yuta dan Ayumi yang memanggil namaku di ruang kesehatan. Yuta memanggilku, dia menangis kalau sahabatnya pucat dan mimisan.' batinku berkata kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa bangun? Kenapa dengan badanku?' aku menggerakkan badanku dan berusaha untuk sadar, tapi terasa kaku.

TBC

#maaf bila bahasa dan kalimat agak kaku, tapi saya sudah berusaha chapter selanjutnya saya akan usahakan lebih bagus dan lebih enak di baca. Mohon reviesnya

#salamMartabak dan Sushi

 **Thanks To**

 **Natsu Zyy, monster cookies, Zoey, Nelly, marni dan author yang lainnya**


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Crosever

Hana Pusparini

Pair: InuKago slight: Gintokikagome

Rate: T-M

Genre: action, comedy, romance, supernatural, adventure

Warning: cerita gaje, banyak typo, charnyanya campur, author baru belajar, dan bahasa kurang

DLDR

Suasana di ruang UKS ramai ada sahabatku dan wali kelasku, aku terdiam dan mulai berpikir apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan racun yang di tubuhku ataukah aku sakit keras. Bidan dan dokter UKS yang jaga di sekolah mengecek tubuhku.

"Nona Kagome, apakah kamu memakan kerang laut yang beracun."

"Tid...tidak... dok..." jawabku dengan sedikit kaku. Badanku dan tubuhku masih tidak bisa di gerakkan.

Saat itu aku baru ingat bahwa ramuan nenek ciyo masih ada, nenek chiyo memberikan ramuan dan menyuruhku minum setiap hari selepas makan pagi dan makan malam. Sedangkan dokter dan suster merasa aneh, kagome terkena racun dari limbah laut atau dia salah memakan tanaman.

"Kagome, kamu harus istirahat ya. Ibu sudah ijin dengan kepala sekolah supaya kamu mengikuti ujian susulan." Wali kelasku membawakan air hangat untuk di minum. Dokter kembali lagi bertanya kepadaku apakah ada ramuan atau penawarnya, biasa orang jaman dulu mempunyai resep.

"Nona Kagome, apakah kamu memiliki obat penawar racunnya?. Sebab racun di tubuhmu penawarnya sulit di temukan dan kalau tidak di temukan bisa membuatmu terkena anemia atau leukimia." Dokter memberikan ku pill penambah darah dan mulai menyuntikkan obat anti pusing di tanganku.

"Ada dok, sebentar. Ini di buatkan kakekku." Aku sengaja berbohong dengan dokter dan yang lainnya, kalau tidak rahasia kolam tua akan terbongkar dan menjadi pusat perhatian para peniliti di jaman modern.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat tidak mendukung, badanku terasa lemah. Aku meminun obat itu sampai habis, walau ramuan itu terasa tidak enak ku paksakan supaya Inuyasha dan Gintokhi tidak cemas memikirkan kondisiku. Kondisiku mulai membaik, tapi aku merasa mual dan memuntahkan racun. Guru dan yang lainnya cemas ketika aku tiba-tiba muntah, dalam benakku aku berpikir kalau Inuyasha ada di sini pasti dia marah. Inuyasha itu mudah emosi dan dia masih menyimpan rasa sukanya terhadap mantan kekasihnya. Hujan begitu lebat, tapi terkadang suasana berubah panas. Banyak bunga sakura dan pohon-pohon bermekaran.

#Di dunia siluman.

Di dunia siluman tampak beda suasananya, pohon cherry bermekaran tetapi para warga sedang menyiapkan untuk memanjatkan doa kepada dewa. Sedangkan Inuyasha masih kesal dengan kagome yang menghilang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Inuyasha dari pagi sampai siang menunggu di pohon, sedangkan Gintoki sibuk membantu nenek ciyho yang sedang menyiapkan acara musim semi.

"Hei, Inu... ayo bantu aku. Dari pada melamun tidak ada gunanya lebih baik kamu menyapu halaman atau mengepel kuil." Gintoki memanggil Inuyasha yang melamun di bawah pohon keramat sakura, pohon itu adalah alat komunikasi kagome dengan Inuyasha di dua dunia. Semua warga desa sedang memasang lilin suci untuk upacara doa musim semi. Tiba-tiba pohon keramat itu bersuara ketika yang lainnya sedang sibuk menyapu, tapi hanya Inuyasha yang tidak membantu warga desa.

"Kagome, kamu baik-baik saja?. Tega sekali kamu meninggalkanku tanpa pamit." Inuyahsa menanyakan kondisi kagome dengan kesal, dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi lagi ketika kikiyo dan Inuyasha terpisah.

"Beri aku penjelasan Inuyasha, aku pergi tanpa pamit karena ada ujian mendadak. Selama aku di dunia mu aku tidak ke sekolah." Kagome mencium Pohon keramat itu, ia berbicara dengan Inuyasha sambil memegang batu empat arwah untuk menghubungkan telekomonikasi dunia arwah dan dunia modern melalui pohon keramat.

"Inuyasha, besok aku ke duniamu. Aku ingin menyembuhkan racunku. Tolong bilang ke nenek chiyo bahwa aku masih membutuhkan pertolongannya."

Hari mulai sore, kagome berjalan memasuki kuil itu ia ke dunia siluman untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dan membersihkan racun yang berada di tubuhnya. Ia menulis surat baut kakeknya bahwa ia pamit untuk pergi kemah untuk mencari tanaman obat dan mencari inspirasi buat persiapan ujian di sekolahnya.

#di rumah Kagome

"Ayah, kakak belum pulang?" Tanya adik kagome.

"Belum dari tadi ayah menelepon ke sekolah kepala sekolahya bilang kagome sudah pulang, dia pulang awal karena pingsan."

Suasana di rumah tampak sunyi, kakek kagome berpikir keras ke mana kagome pergi. Sedangkan Ibunya sedang menangis lantaran anaknya belum pulang dari tadi. Tiba-tiba kakek membuat suasana rumah menjadi tampak bersuara dan sedikit terang.

"Aha, besok kakek akan ke kuil mungkin saja dia di sana menginap di desa atau sedang ke tempat temannya. Kan dia suka pergi ke tempat temannya." Kakek kagome pergi ke kamarnya ia berdoa pada budha semoga cucunya selamat.

Kagome tidur terlelap di kuil, sedangkan sang kakek yang ada di rumah berdoa memohon budha semoga kagome selamat. Pagi pun datang kagome mencuci muka lalu bergegas ke sumur tua. Sesampai di dunia arwah, kagome meneteskan air mata. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan air mata rindu akan Inuyasha atau air mata menyesal telah pergi tanpa izin ke orang tua kagome.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Crosever

Hana Pusparini

Pair: InuKago slight: Gintokikagome

Rate: T-M

Genre: action, comedy, romance, supernatural, adventure

Saat di dunia arwah, Kagome mencium rumput pedesaan masih sama dan tidak berubah. Namun hatinya masih terpukul akibat ulahnya, angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut panjangnya –Pakaian Kagome masih sama tidak berubah masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Saat ia berjalan menemui Inuyasha, ia bertemu Shippo siluman rubah kecil.

"Shippo, kamu tidak bersama Inuyasha?." Ucap Kagome, yang wajahnya masih pucat dan nekat ke dunia arwah. Ia melihat Shippo begitu kesal, Kagome mendekati Shippo.

"Aku mencari obat yang di suruh nenek, oh ya jangan dekat-dekat Inuyasha karena dia sedang ngambek." Kagome duduk di rumputu, ia mengikat rambutnya dan tersenyum memeluk Shippo.

"Maaf, buat kamu jadi sibuk menjaga Inuyasha." Shippo wajahnya memerah dan berubah jadi rubah lagi. Ia mengecek kening Kagome masih panas, namun tidak sepanas kemarin.

"Jangan khawatirkan diriku, aku sudah meminum ramuan nenek. Jadi Kamu jangan cemas dan jangan bilang Inuyasha Ya kalau diriku pingsan di dunia manusia." Kecup Kagome, baru saja ia isirahat ia merasakan pecahan bola empat arwah. Namun monster itu begitu besar, ia mencari panahnya namun tidak ketemu. Inuyasha juga sudah berada di hutan dengan Gintoki. Namun Inuyasha melihat Kagome, Saat Kagome tersenyum Inuyasha keliatan marah –Gintoki yang melihat Kagome marah langsung memeluknya.

"Sudah, dia marah karena kami pergi tanpa pamit. Dia mungkin trauma karena Kikio meninggal dan tidak ingin Kamu kenapa-napa." Kagome memukul Gintoki memakai sepatunya, ia marah seperti mak-mak yang kehabisan air saat mandi.

"Bodoh, Aku tidak mau sama kamu. Inuyasha, kalau kamu marah bukan begini. Tolong, aku pergi karena sudah bolos sekolah –orang tuaku juga khawatir kalau aku pergi tanpa izin ke dunia arwah." Saat Kagome berbicara, monster itu menyerang. Tujuannya ingin menyatukan bola empat arwah. Inuyasha tidak mempedulikan Kagome, namun ia tau jika Kagome terluka ia juga sakit. Saat itu Inuyasha mengeluarkan pedangnya. Suasana semakin mencekam monster sulit di kalahkan, namun Kagome tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Inuyasha keluar kendali lagi –Kagome melihat panahnya di pegang Chippo.

"Chippo, panahku tolong berikan. Aku akan menyerang monster itu, saat monster itu lengah." Chippo memberikan panah Kagome, Kagome dengan kekuatannya memanah di bagian titik pecahan empat arwah itu berada. Jika kamu masih marah terhadapku, aku maklumi Inuyasha. Mungkin aku juga egois pergi tanpa pamit. Pikir Kagome dalam hati.

Muncul seorang Bitsu yang memakai tongkat mirip Tong Sang Chong, Ia adalah Miroku si bitsu mesum. Ia mengeluarkan lubang anginnya untuk mendapatkan bola pecahan empat arwah itu. Monster itu berhasil di kalahkan oleh Inuyasha dan Kagome, namun pecahan empat arwah berhasil di bawa oleh Miroku. Inuyasha ke desa lagi, kagome mengejar Inuyasha yang menyusul Miroku yang ke desa.

"Inuyasha, kamu masih marah sama aku. Kamu marah begini tidak ada gunanya." Inuyasha berbalik, dan memeluk Kagome.

"Maaf, aku sangat marah karena aku tidak ingin kamu terluka seperti Kikio. Aku ingin kamu selamat." Ucap Inuyasha, Kagome mencium bibir Inuyasha.

"Apakah Kikio masih mengganggumu?, jika kamu masih ada rasa suka dengannya dan penyelasan itu percuma. Dia sudah menjadi arwah, bukan Kikio yang kamu kenal." Kagome dan Inuyasha berjalan menuju desa, ia mencari Miroku. Shippo menemukan Miroku dengan indra penciumannya. Saat itu Inuyasha melihat Miroku sang Bitsu yang mengambil pecahan bola empat arwah, Inuyasha masuk kedalam kedai dan membuat suasana tambah panik.

"Miroku, kembalikan bola pecahan empat arwah itu. Hei Bitsu mesum, aku mengenal namamu dari penduduk di sekitar sini." Miroku kaget, bagaimana bisa Inuyasha si siluman setengah manusia. Oh iya satu lagi mengapa Nenek Chio bukan Nenek Kaede karena rupanya hampir sama yaitu nenek.

Inuyasha taruhan dengan Miroku jika dia kalah minum arak, maka pecahan empat arwah separonya di tangan Miroku –tapi jika menang maka Miroku harus bergabung ke kelompok Inuyasha dan mengembalikan pecahan empat arwah. Gintoku juga ikut minum, demi membela Kagome. Meski cinta Gintoki di tolak mentah sama Kagome, ia akan berjuang demi menyelamatkan gadis yang ia sukai. Acara minumpun dimulai, hingga larut malam. Namun pemenangnya tidak ada, Kagome berusaha merebut pecahan empat arwah itu. Saat Kagome mengambil empat arwah, Miroku dengan mesumnya mencium bibir kagome, Gintoku dan Inuyasha terbangun saat Kagome teriak.

"Dasar, bitsu mesum." Tamparan di wajah Miroku membekas, kagome berhasil mengambil pecahan bola empat arwah. Ia kepenginapan dan tidur di penginapan. Saat di kamar, kagome menangis karena dia sudah ternodai dengan orang mesum itu. Inuyasha masuk ke kamar dan memeluk kagome.

"Kamu marah akibat ulah bodohku, maafkan aku." Ucap Inuyasha, saat itu Kagome marah dan menyuruh Inuyasha duduk.

"Duduk, jangan bergerak." Ucap Kagome.

"Walau kamu adalah setengah siluman, niatku tulus sama kamu. Walau kamu masih memiliki rasa suka dengan Kikio sang mantan, namun aku rela karena kenangan lama tidak bisa berlalu." By Kagome


End file.
